


A Picture of A Skateboard

by xXFoul_OwlXx (orphan_account)



Category: The Wynveens
Genre: Other, will add more tag soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xXFoul_OwlXx
Summary: "Erica, my dear, you will soon wake up to the truth" the voice hunts me ever since I can remember, a voice so sweet and melodic to my ears that it makes me shiver.  The way it calms me terrifies me, how can I be at ease to a voice I can't remember? Could it be someone so dear to me? Someone that holds the key to my answers?(New to Ao3 ;^; not a good writer, and I suck at summaries and stories, dont expect regular updates or not dizzying storylines)





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Erica, my dear, you will soon wake up to the truth" the voice hunts me ever since I can remember, a voice so sweet and melodic to my ears that it makes me shiver. The way it calms me terrifies me, how can I be at ease to a voice I can't remember? Could it be someone so dear to me? Someone that holds the key to my answers?
> 
> (This chapter is short, (just like author) and I apologize for dat, I will explain at the end)

 

#  **The Wynveens: A Picture of A Skateboard**

###    


_**April 7 1998**_  
  
I sighed as i finally sat on a bench in the park, other peoples were doing their own business, some are having a picnics with their love ones, some are skateboarding with their friends, and some are flying kites or playing with a Frisbee. I grabbed my camera and focuses it on a child with her father helping her to fly a kite that is seemingly colors flying in the sky.  
  
_Snap_  
  
I smiled at the sacred moment I captured, I lowered down my camera and looked around the park, I saw a family having a picnic and laughing as a young girl dances around them with a bubbles being blown to her by a girl that look like her,  that must be her twin or sister, I thought as I watch them chase each other playfully around their family.  
  
_Snap_  
  
  
I looked around with my camera when it presses against a Dark clothing, irritated and confused, I lowered down my camera, looked up and saw a brunette girl grinning down at me.  
  
The girl's eyes were cold gray and nearly blending with the whites on her eyes, her lips pale pink like a peach rose and her sandy blonde hair seemingly golden under the sunlight's touches.  
  
"_Who're you? What the? Why cant I talk?! Who is she anyway? Do I know her?_"  
  
"Erica! Tara doon tayo, 'kay?" The older girl said while pointing out a group of people under a shady tree and hand out her hand to me, I took it and stood up, I placed the camera's lense cover on its place and we walked back to a shady tree with a group of people laughing and eating.  
  
"_What the? Just who are these people? Why are the some of them faces are blurred? Why cant I see some faces?_"  
  
"Ah, Erica! Huwag kang biglang aalis ng walang paalam! Nagalala ako sayo," A lady exclaimed,  her hair pale blonde contrasts against her sapphire eyes, and kneeled down in front of me and ruffled my hair, "Nagpi-picture siya doon sa fountain, hula ko maganda na naman ang mga nakuha niya", Michelle, the one who lead me, said and let go of my hand.  
  
"_Why do I know her name? Why didn't I remember her name before walking near this peoples? What's happening?_"  
  
"Sigurado! Magiging siyang magaling na photographer", Zak said while munching on a sandwich,  his hair almost onyx black and his eyes blue, the contrast of the two colors reminding me a blue wisp on the dark on one of the story I once read, his voice was muffled by the sandwich he is currently eating.  
  
"_He's like an emo kid, without all that scars and piercing though, but his fashion sense is more likely to win the "Most emo looking kid in the group" award_"  
  
"Hoy! Huwag kang magsalita kapag puno ang bibig mo!" A gorgeous girl with dark brown hair and green eyes complained as she wiped her arm with a tissue, "Natalsikan mo pa ako ng kinakain mo, gross," she continued to wipe her arm that have little tid bits of chewed tuna from the emo kid's sandwhich, who stuck out his tongue at her and continued eating without a care.  
  
"_For one thing, that's rude emo kid and also gross, doesn't he have manners?_"  
  
"Hey Erica, patingin ng mga nakuha mong pictures," An old man, with soft brown locks graying and tired forest green eyes, said as he lend out his hands, I looked at the hands and my camera that I'm holding, hesitating a bit, "Okay lang kung ayaw mo, sabihin mo lang kung ayaw mo," I stared at the man,  he don't look like a bad guy, plus I don't even know if I own this camera  , feeling a little silly from hesitating, I slowly lift out the camera's strap from my neck and gave it to the man's waiting hand.  
  
The man smiled and ruffled my hair, one thing for sure, they sure do like to ruffle my hair, im not a dog for God's sake , and he turned around and started to walk.  
  
I suddenly felt panic bloom and reached out, I grabbed the dark dressing pants that the man was wearing, the man, surprised, looked down on me. I backed away, he suddenly look sinister with shadows crowding his face, I let go of the dress pants and crossed my hands behind me.  
  
"_What the? That's not me at all! I dont go down without a fight! Plus, what is that sudden panic for? This is really weirding me out_"  
  
"Ah, pasensya ah anak? Tara tignan nating sabay doon kung iyong nanaisin?" He smiled and slowly crouched down to kneeling, I nodded,  why do i understand him? Well not exactly the words but the meaning perhaps, I was lifted by the man, my arms around the man's neck and my head resting half on my arm and half on the man's neck, I felt the man shift and I was sat dowm on his lap with the camera in front of me.  
  
The man's hand moved at ease on working on the camera like he's known it for a long time, he started looking at the picture, I leaned back and looked up at him, the man's eyes were softening and a small smile of relief tugging at his lips, I looked again at the camera and felt my eyes go heavy, my eyes closing but I still can feel and hear what's going on, i may be on subconscious state or what-so-ever.  
  
"Eduardo! Tara na at aalis na tayo," The old lady said as she walked near Eduardo who was still looking at the pictures, the lady sat down beside him and looked at the pictures.  
  
"Hindi talaga nila titigilan hanggat hindi nila siya makuha," The man said, his voice wrung with anger topped with worry.  
  
"_Who? Woah, woah, woah, how can I understand him? Why can't I understand the others or what they are saying? What kind of language are they even speaking?_"  
  
The lady sighed, "Alam ko, pero mas lumalapit na sila sa kanya, tara na at makaalis na tayo," The lady said and Eduardo gave the camera to the lady and carried Me to a white van.  
  
"_Well ain't that a long van, is that customized or what? Or maybe a cheap rip off of a limo?_"  
  
The van's door was open and the children inside of it chatting and laughing but got quiet upon noticing us approaching.  
  
" _Ha! Bow down peasants! Just kidding, wait a second! How can I see when my eyes are closed?! How can I freaking see myself like in a bird's point of view?! What kind of sorcery is this crap?!"_  
  
The man sat me down beside Dassel who was beside the window in the first row of seat, my head resting on her shoulder in an awkward angle that im pretty sure will give me a stiff neck.  
  
" _Oh, okay then, no answers? Nice, at least this Dassel girl smell nice plus soft too, if you know what I mean,"_  
  
"Ano tara na?" The man question and they said 'yes' excitedly but in a hushed tone, the man chuckled and they closed the van's door, he opened the passenger side and helped the lady climb in, closing the door and getting in on the diver's seat.  
  
"_Wow, gentleman much? No wonder they last together, he don't wear the gentleman-at-first facade atleast, lucky her to find someone like him,_"  
  
The drive was quiet, and slow while raining. "Eduardo, mas ligtas kung titigil muna tayo para sa gabing ito," The lady suggested, her handon top of the man's arm.  
  
"Mas delikado kung titigil tayo, sinusundan nila tayo at wala silang balak timigil," The man gruffed, the children were asleep at the back, their snores can be heard over the rain pattering down the van's top.  
  
"Eduardo, kung hindi natin siya bibitawan, mapapahamak lang siya sa ating pangangalaga at madadamay ang mga bata!" The lady said, her worry and anger mixed, the exhaustion and worry was getting at her.  
  
"_Uh-oh, that tone does not sound good, lack of communication is one of the reason why most couple break up, I don't want them to break up, they seem to belong to each other. Bah! What am I saying? I don't even know these peoples!_"  
  
"Hindi natin sya pwedeng iwanan! Tayo lang ang nakakaalam sa sitwasyong ito!" The man's grip on the wheel got tighter as well as his voice, "Ilang beses ko nang sinabi sa iyo, hindi ko siya iiwanan! Siya na lamang ang natitirang buhay sa ala-ala ng aking kapatid!" His hand flew up and the van's staedy drive went cursive, thumps of bodies hitting the van's inside and the children's shocked and pained shouts were heard, the dim light of the van's front light illuminated another vehicle and the scream got louder until the darkness took over.  
  
I gasped as I sat up from my rumpled bed, I looked around and sighed in relief, I wiped my arm over my forehead to wipe the sweat away.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief and ran my hands over my face and up to my hair which I messed up to release some tension and groaned out, "Argh! Frick-a-chip! Now I smell like sweat!"  
  
"Fran you alright?" Bianca asked, just barely leaning inside the room, she walked near me and sat down beside her, "I heard you screaming from the hallway," she informed me, wow thanks, not that I dont know, note the sarcasm there 'kay?.  
  
I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "Bianca, I know that I've screamed no need to tell me and I've told you that your tarantula creeping freely in my room is giving me nightmares," I looked at her, one of her eyebrow raised, I see, I'm not really convincing as I thought.  
  
"Alright, alright, I dreamt of it again, and I did not screamed because your _nightmare-genarator-big-as-hell_ spider is creeping in my room," I said, dragging out each word, raising my right hand as if promising.  
  
Well that seemed to do it, she smiled and a wet clang was heard, probably from downstairs, she rolled her eyes before standing.  
  
"Amanda! You better clean that up!" She shouted, and I just sighed with a smile on my lips, normal routine, normal day, like cat and dogs they act.  
  
"Alright-ey, you better dress up and hurry up, you'll be late if you keep you ass moping in here," She reminded,  gee, thanks for the reminder grandma, I nodded to her and she quickly walked down the stairs which wheezed at her stomping.  
  
I hummed and stretched out, still sitting at my comfy bed, it's too tempting to just lay down ang never wake up again, but I need to get to school already.  
  
"_Ahh, the suffering and pain of school days, how freaking fun,_"  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but editing this here is hard as hell ;-; and it was at the end where everything is on their place when I found out about the rich text, I was using HTML all the time and punishing myself! Stupid me! And the language that they spoke was "Filipino" or "Tagalog" I promise to edit this and add translation when I have time (/ -3-\\) sarreh


End file.
